


The Adventures of Jade in a New World, I Guess

by lialac1245



Category: Homestuck
Genre: All the AU's, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lialac1245/pseuds/lialac1245
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au's all the au's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Jade in a New World, I Guess

==> be jade

Unfortunately You are Jade Harley. Right now you would love to be anybody else. This douche of a person keeps talking to you after you told him to fuck off. You didn't even want to be here but unfortunately you are. How did you get here? ==> rose get jade to go to the party "Jade you have to come to this party" you beg. Currently you are with your girlfriend, Kanaya, and you are texting your roommate about this off the chains party that you all need to go to. "Tell her that roxy is fuck this imtired.


End file.
